


物理上真正的車

by jifeigoutiao



Category: 3JSB, Imaichi Ryuji - Fandom, Tosaka Hiroomi - Fandom, omiryu - Fandom, tsim - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25168105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jifeigoutiao/pseuds/jifeigoutiao
Kudos: 3





	物理上真正的車

登坂廣臣看著眼前翹起的屁股，雖然又小又沒肉，可是緊身的褲子包裹著臀部，合著纖細腰部的優美線條，登坂廣臣吞了吞口水。「臣？拿了車鑰匙了嘛，我快要收拾好了你等我一下哦」不，不必了。臣把隆二一把推進車後座，瞬間關好了門。

隆二還被臣那一推趴在了座位上，「嗯？臣你幹嘛？為什麼要關門？」他爬起來轉一轉身，黑漆漆的什麼也看不見。「撻」的一聲，臣伸手把車天花的黃燈給打開，今市隆二發誓他看到了一隻狼。隆二一整個癱坐在座位上，臣則是跪在椅子上俯視著隆二。「欸？欸？什麼？」隆二試圖坐起來，臣卻步步進逼伏到了隆二身上，雙手撐在隆二頭側，舔舔嘴唇，「隆二你色誘我」比平常還要低沉的聲音，要，要被吃掉了。「我哪有！！我只是在收拾後座！！」隆二反駁，真的嘛，真的只是在收拾後座嘛。「你不知道自己存在就是在散發色情的信號嗎？渾身上下都是讓人想吃乾抹淨的部分」登坂大狼又舔了舔嘴唇，雙手開始把隆二的長褲和內褲給脫下，先是因為害羞而夾起了的大腿，然後臣又把隆二的雙腿給合上，隨著細小的腳踝連著鞋子都一一拋走。

臣解開了自己的皮帶，喀啦喀啦的聲音使隆二吞了吞口水。不知道是車裡開始氧氣不足還是自己也開始興奮起來，空氣變得熾熱。隆二的呼吸也不自覺的變得急遽，透亮的眼睛充滿期待的看著臣。「哦～所以有人也很期待是啦？」臣奸笑著把自己的褲子也脫下，露出巨根，他那還因為脫下褲子那動作而戲劇性的彈了一下。臣又附身把舌頭伸進了隆二口腔內，兩人激情的打著舌戰，呼吸變得急速而沈重，夾帶著隆二喉頭漏出的嬌喘。兩人的性器摩擦著，臣的柱身擦過隆二的陰囊，順著小隆二而上，不停上下移動著。臣撫摸著隆二的腹肌，喘著粗氣，手帶上了隆二的大腿，在大腿內側撫摸著，又順延包裹著隆二的屁股蛋。

臣輕輕的抬起隆二右邊大腿，跪著把巨根抵在穴口。兩人四目交投，臣慢慢的把自己沒入隆二體內。緊，但內壁吸著臣的分身，腸液加以潤滑。臣的根部貼到隆二的股瓣時，臣不禁滿意地嘆了一口氣，隆二則是由頭到尾都是張著小嘴抖著大氣，雙手緊握成拳頭。臣親吻著隆二的嘴邊，又親了親他的小鼻子，等隆二習慣了體內的異物後才開始慢慢的動起來。雖然沒有潤滑劑，比起平常少了些交合的水聲，可是這樣能更清楚的感受到隆二內壁的緊緻，緊緊的包裹著臣的肉棒。

臣漸漸加快，根部和股瓣相撞的啪啪聲清脆且帶有節奏感。隆二反手緊緊的抓住頭上手托陷下去的溝，叫聲也隨著速度加快而越發大聲。臣夾著隆二的大腿，使勁的一下一下往隆二裡面推。他又停了下來附身把隆二撈起，抱著隆二坐在座位上，讓隆二趴前，摟著隆二的細腰往上頂。隆二打開雙腿橫坐在臣身上，摟著前座的椅背，氣若游絲的漏出叫床聲。臣的手覆上了隆二的肉棒，握住整根快速的上下摩擦著，另一隻手壓在隆二的小腹上，下身不停的頂進隆二後穴。熱，車裡空氣變得稀少，汗滴滴答答的流著，可是愛人被汗水淋濕的衣服貼到背上，有鍛鍊過的後背肌更加性感了。

隆二的喘息和叫聲變得尖銳且短促，臣稍微站起來，以免一會兒隆二的衣服上沾滿他自己的精液。他持續的摩擦著隆二的分身，又貼著隆二的後背快速的進出。隆二的身體抖了抖，一股液體噴出，射到了前座的椅背上，剩下的汁液都在臣繼續按摩下緩緩滴到臣的手上。然而臣還沒完事，他坐回椅子上，把隆二的腳合起。隆二的股瓣代替抽出的空檔夾住了臣的分身，顫抖著的肉塊有點可愛。臣猛的進攻著，直挺挺的肉棒垂直的在隆二體內肆虐。重重的把隆二按到自己懷內幾下後依然壓著隆二，把精液射到隆二的深處，又抽插了幾下，才把所有液體都釋放出來。

隆二和臣喘著氣，隆二受不了，把門打開一個縫。「我快要窒息死啦！！」隆二抱怨著，「再打開一點點別人就能看到我們現在這樣哦」臣提醒，「呣⋯快點收拾啦！」隆二吵吵鬧鬧的，根本不像是剛剛被幹完的樣子。「嗯？隆二好像不累的樣子呢，要不我們再來一發？」隆二感受到插在後穴的某種東西又漸漸抬起了頭，「不、不要、不要在這裡！！我要熱死了！！」隆二掙扎著，卻被人牢牢摟著。「不行哦，已經開始了哦」，砰的一聲，車門又被關上了。

-  
管理員：？為什麼車在震


End file.
